This invention relates to new sulfur-containing imidazole derivatives having valuable pharmacological properties.
Certain compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,970 having a general formula ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 can be phenyl or phenyl substituted by one or two halogen atoms, X can also be O or S, Y can also be S, and R.sup.2 can also be a phenyl group substituted by one or two halogen atoms. Examples with R.sup.2 =3,4-dichlorophenyl and R.sup.2 =2,4-dichlorophenyl are indicated in this patent.